Happy New Year
by Mylysd
Summary: O Ano Novo está chegando, e ter alguém especial ao seu lado para comemorar esta passagem é uma das melhores coisas que existem. Feliz Ano Novo para todos!


Véspera de Ano Novo. Seus olhos atentos, buscavam o olhar de alguém; tanta espera e a saudade que batia acarretaram naquela ansiedade que parecia não ter fim.O lugar era o Aeroporto Internacional de Paris. Já não estava tão movimentado como sempre, pois a maioria das pessoas já estavam em lugares específicos para passar a noite.

A jovem jornalista francesa dava curtos passos no saguão, aguardando um americano que estava prestes a desembarcar. Não era uma situação comum para ela, que quase nunca seguia até lá esperar por ele. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Depois de tanto tempo longe, ela achou importante estar presente para recebê-lo.

Foram 7 meses, quase um ano separados. Esse era um sacrifício que ambos deveriam suportar, distância; algo que poderia atrapalhar qualquer relacionamento, principalmente um namoro como aquele. Os dois já passaram por muita coisa anteriormente, haviam terminado uma vez, e agora estavam juntos novamente. E se estavam juntos, isso significava que valia a pena lutar por aquele relacionamento.

Uma hora depois de aguardar no saguão, a jornalista finalmente avistou o americano vindo pelo caminho do portão, e por coincidência, talvez , ele também a avistou. Ele caminhou direto para onde ela estava, parando alguns centímetros antes. Foi quando seus olhos se encontraram, e logo um largo sorriso brotou de ambas as bocas. O mundo ao seu redor parecia ter parado; o tempo para eles era apenas mero detalhe. E quando menos se esperava, ela foi a primeira a se mover, seguindo para seus braços.

– Você demorou demais. Ela disse ao pé de seu ouvido.

– O trânsito estava caótico. Ele respondeu ironicamente. – Agora, vamos cortar a conversa para depois, estou morrendo de cansaço. Você fez o jantar, não é?

– O que foi que disse, Stobbart?

– Você sabe que eu estava brincando, não é, querida? – Ele se soltou dela para ficar frente a frente com ela. – Então, vamos para casa?

Casa. George Stobbart considerava a casa de Nicole Collard como sua também. Ele sentia–se mais confortável quando estava na França, junto com ela. E agora que ele estava de volta, ainda mais numa ocasião como aquela, tornaria o momento mais especial; Passar o Ano Novo com ela seria uma experiência inesquecível.

Eles saíram do aeroporto e pegaram um táxi. Não enfrentaram engarrafamento, pois as pessoas estavam ocupadas demais em suas casas, aquecendo-se do inverno que fazia na França. Pouco tempo depois, lá estavam eles de volta à Rua Jarry.

Já era final de tarde, faltando não muito tempo para a virada do ano. Os dois preferiram passar a noite de Ano Novo juntos do que com seus próprios amigos. Acharam melhor que fosse daquele jeito: aproveitar o máximo de tempo possível juntos. O apartamento de Nico não era muito grande, mas era aconchegante para os dois e como estava perto da hora, eles passaram o tempo para conversar, depois de tanto tempo falando pelo celular e por conversas online.

Quando a noite finalmente chegou, os dois se encontravam sentados à mesa, comendo um jantar especial preparado por Nico. A comida não importava muito para George, que quase sempre ficava olhando para ela,e por várias vezes ficava distraído.

– A comida está boa? – Nico perguntou, após terminar de mastigar.

– Sim... O quê?

Ela começou a rir com sua distração, algo bastante raro. George abriu um sorriso ao vê–la daquele jeito.

– A comida. Perguntei se ela está boa.

– Sim, claro, ela está ótima!

– Obrigada. A mulher sorriu.

George disfarçou e voltou para seu relógio de pulso, notando que já era 23:45. Chegou até a estranhar a hora, já havia perdido a noção do tempo quando estava conversando com ela. O tempo passou e eles nem perceberam.

– Faltam quinze minutos para meia-noite. – ele comentou ainda olhando para o relógio. – está quase na hora...

Silêncio. Havia o desejo de se dizer alguma coisa, mas nada era dito. Desvios de olhares eram constantes e o clima já estava ficando pesado.

– Eu tenho uma ideia. – disse ela, levantando–se da cadeira e tomando George pelo braço.

Nico levou-o para fora de seu apartamento seguindo para a escada que seguia ao último andar e depois para uma porta. Dentro daquela porta havia uma área estreita com uma escada que dava para o terraço do prédio.

George nunca havia estado naquele lugar antes. Ele ficou admirado com a cena, que dava para ver a Torre Eiffel em toda sua glória. Por sorte, a temperatura estava suportável, além disso os dois estavam agasalhados o suficiente para ficar.

– Espere aqui, eu já volto. – Nico rapidamente saiu dali e desceu as escadas,

George aproveitou o momento e deu algumas voltas pela laje para observar o local. Ele andou até a borda e olhou para baixo, observando algumas pessoas caminhando em direção à Torre para comemorar.

Não demorou muito, até que Nico voltasse com uma garrafa de champagne e duas taças. Quando ela aproximou–se dele, notou que ele estava na borda do prédio, admirando a vista.

– Linda vista não é? – Ela comentou, fazendo com que ele tirasse seu olhar de fora para se dirigir à ela. –Venha. – disse ela, mostrando os itens em suas mãos.

Nico caminhou até a parede que ligava a porta às escadas e sentou–se, encostada de frente para a Torre colocando a garrafa e as taças ao seu lado. Ela o convidou para que ele pudesse sentar ao lado dela, que o fez.

Passados alguns segundos, lá estavam eles admirando a Torre Eiffel iluminada por suas magníficas luzes, além disso ainda era possível ouvir o som da multidão reunida.

– Gostaria de ir para lá? –George questionou apontando para a construção.

– Não... Estou bem melhor aqui. – respondeu ele.

George olhou para seu relógio novamente. Faltavam menos de cinco minutos para a meia–noite.

– Você está preparada? – Perguntou George. Nico olhou para ele percebendo que estava sorrindo.

– Estando preparada ou não, não adiantaria muito, certo? Quero dizer, não há meios de se evitar o futuro.

– Têm razão.

O americano retirou seu olhar junto com seu sorriso. Ela sentiu–se um pouco culpada de ter dito aquelas palavras daquele modo.

– Desculpe.

– Não tem que se desculpar.

A francesa se viu em silêncio novamente, tentando dizer o que pensava, mas temendo o que fosse acontecer caso se atrevesse. Ela se aproximou dele e em seguida, ela recostou sua cabeça em seu ombro. George levou seu braço para envolve-la, apertando carinhosamente aquecendo-a.

– Você deveria ficar... - Nico sussurrou.

– Não se preocupe. – ele respondeu– eu fico aqui com você esses dias.

– Quero dizer... Você deveria ficar... aqui, comigo.

A primeira reação dele foi um pouco surpresa. Ele olhou para ela que ainda se concentrava na Torre. Pensou que talvez ela estivesse brincando, mas ele notou o tom de voz em que ela falou. Nico nunca tinha dito algo tão profundo como aquilo antes. A francesa disse aquilo por puro impulso, para tirar algo que estava preso dentro dela; mas o desejo de que ele ficasse era iminente.

Ele mal conseguiu dizer o que queria, ficou calado, assim como ela; talvez porque o medo de dizer algo ruim pudesse atrapalhar tudo.

E quando menos se esperava, os fogos começaram a tocar o céu. Finalmente, o Ano Novo chegava.

–Meia–noite. – Nico esticando seu corpo para depois se aquecer da fria brisa que percorreu por seu corpo. George não se levantou, ficando apenas olhando para ela. Como percebeu que ele ficou ali, ela estendeu sua mão.

– Você vem?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e levantou–se.

Os dois, já de pé, caminharam até a borda do prédio; George, entretanto, voltou para pegar a garrafa de champagne e as duas taças. Ele entregou a taça para ela e ficou com a outra para si. Rapidamente o americano abriu a garrafa que 'explodiu' soltando sua espuma.

– Bem, feliz Ano Novo...! – disse ele despejando o líquido na taça dela e logo depois na dele.

– Feliz Ano Novo, George.

O americano pôs a garrafa no chão e estendeu sua taça para ela.

– Vamos brindar à quem?

– Umm... Que tal um brinde... à nós.

– Perfeito.

Um largo sorriso invadiu as duas bocas. Agora era hora de comemorar o relacionamento, que desta vez estava mais forte do que anteriormente. Dessa vez estariam juntos, prontos para enfrentar o mundo e tudo que viesse pela frente.

–Então, aqui estamos nós, comemorando o ano novo e...

– O que foi que disse!? Não consigo lhe ouvir com esses fogos de artifício no céu!

– O que eu quis dizer é que estamos aqui juntos comemorando o ano novo! – ele gritou, achando que ela pudesse ouvir melhor. Nico não se conteve e começou a rir dele.

– Estava apenas brincando, George! – a francesa deixou sua taça vazia no chão para continuar a rir ainda mais da cara que George fazia.

– Ei!

George não queria deixar ser enganado por ela e ficar como estava. Foi então, quando ela menos esperava, que o americano jogou a taça dele para trás e agarrou a cintura dela, puxando para mais perto dele. Demorou poucos segundos para Nico realmente perceber o que ele havia feito.

– Você está me devendo uma taça nova, Stobbart... – ela comentou ironicamente olhando para a taça em cacos e logo depois apoiando as duas mãos em seu peito.

– Vamos deixar... Esses detalhes à parte, sim? – ele disse tentando disfarçar. Uma tímida risada escapou da boca dela.

– Então você gostou?

– Só achei engraçado você ter feito tudo isso. Mas não pense que eu estou contente com– antes que a francesa pudesse terminar de falar, ele pressionou seus lábios contra os dela.

Aquele beijo não fez Nico esquecer do motivo com a qual ela estava descontente, mas aquilo a fez perdoá-lo. Até porque ela não conseguia ficar com raiva dele por muito tempo. Ela apoiou suas mãos no pescoço dele, e os dois continuaram com o beijo. Quando finalmente os lábios se separaram eles ainda continuaram ali, juntos.

– Acho que desta vez estou perdoado, eu espero. – George sorriu para ela com seu rosto a poucos centímetros próximos ao rosto dela.

– Pode até estar, mas ainda me deve uma taça.

George observou o rosto de Nico e notou o quanto ela sorria. Não apenas sua boca demonstrava felicidade, mas os seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente. Nico realmente estava feliz, ao contrário de quando ele a conheceu. Não que ela estava triste, mas dessa vez ela tinha algo especial em si.

– Está tudo bem? – Nico achou estranho o modo de como ele olhou para ela, mal imaginando o que ele estava pensando.

– Eu amo você, sabia disso? – disse ele, dando um beijo em sua testa.

– Claro que eu sabia.

Os dois estavam perto de selar outro beijo, quando uma nova chuva de fogos de artifícios coloridos invadiram o céu. Os dois olharam ao mesmo tempo para a Torre Eiffel, que era enfeitada com as luzes que a cercavam.

– Estava pensando na proposta que você me fez... – George soltou de seu abraço ainda olhando para o céu.

– Que proposta?

– Morar nos Estados Unidos pode ser bom... Mas acho que aqui é minha verdadeira casa... Com você.

– Tem certeza disso?

– Nunca tive tanta certeza.

– Fico feliz com sua escolha. – ela respondeu dando um breve beijo nos lábios dele. – Desse jeito eu posso vigiar você.

O loiro se separou dela, olhou para os lados tentando procurar algo a dizer em seguida, para não quebrar o clima que ambos haviam construído. De repente, ele sentiu algo em seu rosto; quando notou, viu que era um pequeno floco de neve.

– Neve...

Mais flocos começaram a cair. Nico olhou para cima vendo os finos flocos começando a cair nas ruas de Paris. Ela sorriu.

– Bem... acho que este é um final digno para nós... Quero dizer, o champagne, os fogos de artifícios, ainda por cima está nevando! Não acha que parece um final feliz, digno de um filme?!

Nico então caminhou para perto dele e pegou sua mão esquerda. Ambos olharam para aquele toque, que pendurou até ela falar:

– Isto não é um final George. Isto é apenas o começo.


End file.
